fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Finale (Gangreen Gang Version)
The next night back at Sora's house in Concord Street, there had been a newspaper clipping put onto a billboard. It showed Sora, Roxas, and Riku bowing, being knighted by Aqua for their service to the army while Sora's group and Team Rocket watch on. There are headlines which reads "Mayor Honors Keyblade Wielding Detective" along with the sub headlines like "Mayor Honors Detective Sora and his team, Medal to be given" and "Time Runs Out for Swackhammer and Vanitas," confirming that Swackhammer and Vanitas did not survive the plunge. "To be thanked by the mayor herself." Riku said happily. "Oh, how very thrilling! Eh, Sora?" Roxas asked with a smile of approval. "As well as being knighted, too." James said to Sora, now wearing his robe, who smiled and put the bell he took onto the mantle. "All in a day's work, everyone." Sora remarked in amusement. By now, the Gangreen Gang had their coats, hats, and scarves back. They had their coats and scarves back on, but not yet their hats since they were holding them. Lucky for Snake, he still had his hat on his head. "Oh, Roxas. You, Riku, and Team Rocket were all wonderful!" Arturo giggled, making the mentioned ones chuckle bashfully to him. "Indeed." Shifu said with a chuckle. His family would forever be grateful for the services that Sora and his allies had done for them. The red panda looked at his pocket watch, gasping. "Oh, my! We're late to catch our train. Come along, boys, Dazzlings." "Yes, Master Shifu." The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings said, nodding, as Shifu began to leave. The Gangreen Gang, particularly Snake, teared up as they hugged Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Team Rocket. "Goodbye, Sssssora." Snake sniffled a little, "Thanksssssss for all your help, too, guyssss." "We-we'll never forget you." Ace agreed. Sora smiled as he put his hands on Snake's shoulder, saying, "Nor will I forget you, guys. Especially you, Ace D. Copular." The Gangreen Gang stared for a moment. Then Ace shook his head head, smiling as he said, "Hey, you got my last name right." Ace thought for a bit before adding, "Twice in a row, now that I remember." "Well, I'm not a TOTAL jerk ALL the time, you know." "Right!" Ace said, as he hugged the hero. After the embrace ended, Ace took off his sunglasses to rub the tears away from his eyes before putting them back on. "Sora?" Ace asked, "Do you still love your wife? I mean, this Kairi gal?" "Of course." replied Sora. "And I still love Namine, too." Roxas added. "And Xion, too." Riku said, "We are so glad to have them as girlfriends, and we like the fact that we still love and date them." Snake sniffled as he rubbed his fist on his tearstained right eye. "Good." He pulled the handkerchief out, wiped his tears away with it, blew his nose on it, sniffled, and wiped his nose. Roxas and Riku walked up to Snake and hugged him. "Take care of our handkerchiefs." Roxas told Snake and the other Gangreen Gang members. Realizing Snake was still holding it, he said, "We will. Like you sssssssaid, we need them more than you two do." And he put the handkerchief back in his coat pocket. Ace, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber placed their hats on their heads, still smiling. Then the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings hugged their friends. "Goodbye, Roxas." Billy said. And Grubber blew a raspberry. "What?" asked a confused Riku. "Grubber means "Goodbye, Riku"." Trixie answered. "He doesn't speak much," Adagio said. "He just communicates by blowing raspberries." "Yeah, goodbye, Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and Shifu." Riku said, as he hugged the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings right back. The silver-haired boy knew he and Roxas were going to miss them. "Goodbye, Team Rocket." Aria said. "We'll miss you very much." Starlight said. "Goodbye, my children." said Jessie. "We were once enemies, but now, that has changed." said James. "And we're going home so soon." Sonata cried, before wiping her tears away. "But you can come back to visit, won't they?" Meowth asked Jessie and James. "And we'll never forget all of those good times we had together." Arturo said. "Take care, guys." Roxas said, as he patted Arturo on the head gently. "You have fun and be good, OK?" Kairi said to them gently, smiling at them. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings nodded as they and Shifu left. The two groups turned again at the front door, whispering, "Goodbye." With that, Shifu, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings left the house, closing the door on their way out. "Well...Not bad teens, actually." Meowth said, sniffling a little. "Not at all." Jessie and James remarked in agreement with a chuckle. They then changed the subject. "You mean it when we'll become partners once we defeated Swackhammer, Vanitas, and their goons?" asked Riku, Roxas, and Team Rocket in unison. "Yep!" Sora nodded. "We'll make a great team!" Kairi, Namine, and Xion agreed while Olette came in, serving them tea. But then, a knock came at the door. "Oh, now who could that be?" Sora asked. Roxas and Riku went to the door and opened it. To their surprise, there was a water/air-breathing female anthro whale. She is a teenage whale with short blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing red lipstick, a pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink heart in the center, a dark pink skirt, and a pair of white boots. Her name was Pearl Krabs. "I-Is this the home of the famous...Sora of Concord Street?" asked Pearl, as she dried her tears with a pink handkerchief. "Indeed, it is, Pearl." said Roxas. Then he got concerned and said, "You look as if you are in some trouble." "Oh, oh, oh, I am," Pearl sobbed, blowing her nose, "I am!" "Then you've come to precisely the right place." Riku said with a nod. He and Roxas hoped that Sora would help her out. Sora smiled, and nodded, saying, "My team and I would be delighted." "Yeah!" The team exclaimed happily. "All right, everyone, listen up." Sora said, glancing at Pearl sniffling as he continued. "This young whale lady has just arrived from the Orange County district some time ago and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Miss Pearl? Tell us your story, and be precise." "Got the notebook right here." Riku said, smiling as he got his notebook out. "Go ahead." Namine said. Outside, Grape Ape was listening in, nodding with the conclusion. Looks like another case is about to happen. Roxas is then heard narrating, "And so, from that point on, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Riku, Team Rocket, and I were a close team." "That's right. Overtime, we had a lot of cases together." Riku narrated in agreement. "But everyone, we shall always look back on that first with the most fondness." Roxas narrated. "Our introduction to Sora of Concord Street, the Great Keyblade Wielder Detective!" Roxas and Riku both concluded through their narration. The End A Jillianjohns Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake